Doujins
by Spain Has CAAANDY
Summary: This is what happens when your friend finds all the doujins that you created with him and yourself. Or, at least it is what happened to Japan.


**Okay, so I know this drabble isn't that good. I am having really, really bad motivation problems with everything. Drawing, writing, etc.**

**So I kind of rushed this before I'd die.**

**The idea just came to me last night, lol...**

**Oh, BTW, to the W.W that keeps reviewing on my stories:**

**I would really like to know what your fanfiction account is, but I can't reply to any of your reviews to ask or to thank you for all the awesome reviews because you are...well, a guest. But, I am thanking you through here anyway~**

**Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

Today was one of those days that Greece was forcing Japan to 'loosen up'. And by that, I mean, to do some activities that have nothing to do with work. Greece had wanted to dive in the waters of Okinawa for quite a while, so that is where they will be heading. They were just about to leave when Japan remembered something.

"Greece-san, can you get my camera? It's probably in the closet in my bedroom."

Greece glanced over, then nodded. "I guess…" He turned and walked to the bedroom. He opened up the closet door, and inside were two boxes. One blank white one, and one that said 'Do Not Open' in many different languages, including Greek, obviously telling whoever opens this closet not to open the certain box. After looking in the blank box for the camera and finding out it wasn't in there, Herakles just shrugged and opened the **'DO NOT OPEN'** one. Inside were doujinshis. A lot of them.

Curiosity overcame the Grecian. He didn't really get why Kiku would hide his doujins in a "DO NOT OPEN" box, since everyone already knew he read pretty inappropriate manga.

Then, he realised.

On the covers of the doujins were people they actually knew, such as France and England , America and Canada… Etcetera. He looked through all of them, finding around six that had Greece himself on them, most of which included Japan also.

He read through one of them, titled 'Lavvy'.

He didn't really need to read very far, really. A small smile playing at his lips, he put down all the doujins, and walked back to Japan, who was still waiting by the door.

"Did you find the camera?" Japan asked as he saw him approaching.

"No… But… Where did you get those doujins?" Greece asked.

"…What doujins?"

"The ones in the box in your closet…"

Japan's face suddenly turned a dark red. "A-ah…Err…"

"Did you make them?"

"O-of course not!" He said quickly, though Greece knew he was lying.

Greece chuckled. "Really? They seem in your style."

"Th-they are not mine!" He said. "I-I wouldn't write or draw anything like that! I don't have fantasies like in those doujinshi…" Kiku rubbed his arm and looked away shyly._ He looks really cute,_ Greece thought to himself.

Greece chuckled again. "I think I would know your style by now," he said matter-of-factly.

Japan turned his head to the side, looking down. "..."

"Japan," Greece stepped a bit closer.

"Y-yes?" Japan looked back at him to see that Greece leaned over, then tilting the smaller nation's head up to kiss him. Japan blushed more, if it was possible, but he let the other kiss him anyway, his wide eyes slowly narrowing until they were closed. Greece tilted his head a little, pulling Japan close against him, and the island nation lifted his arms, wrapping them around the other's neck. After a few more moments, Japan had to pull away. Greece smiled at him.

"Say.. Maybe we can stay at your house.."

Japan looked confused. "Are? W-why?"

"To make our own doujins."

"N-_nani_?"

* * *

**A/N: Fu- I know, not a good way to end it.**

**Anyway, I would love to take fanfic requests.**

**With any of the following pairings:**

**Kimchi burger. Panda Pair. RusAme. Americest. RoChu. GiriPan. Any other pairing with Japan. etc.**

**Just no USUK or any pairing with Turkey~ :D**

**Anyway...Yeah... Hope you liked.**

**AN IMPORTANT NOTE BEFORE I END THIS:**

**I AM CHANGING MY PENNAME TO Nippon Pon Wei Wei Wei. :D *shot**

**...**

**Trinity out~**


End file.
